


Cinderella

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’era una ragazza senzatetto che era fissa sullo Strip: era giovane, pazza e indossava sempre un vestito da Cenerentola. Una sera l’abbiamo raccolta e l’abbiamo portata a casa, in modo che Tommy potesse provare a farsela. E mentre era a letto con lui, le abbiamo rubato il vestito. Quando se n’è andata via era in lacrime, coperta a malapena dai vestiti di Tommy, e nessuno l’ha più vista lungo quella strada.”<br/>The Dirt - Confessioni della band più oltraggiosa del rock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE INIZIALI: The Dirt è uno dei libri più assurdi che abbia mai letto. Pensavo che l’autobiografia di Slash fosse spiazzante, ma solo perché non avevo idea di che cosa facessero i Crue all’inizio – e non solo – della loro carriera (anche se The Heroin Diaries mi aveva dato un’allegra panoramica della vita di Nikki). Non li ho giudicati in niente, perlopiù ho riso, ma quest’episodio mi ha colpita particolarmente e, se non li amassi alla follia, credo proprio che avrei iniziato a disprezzarli con tutto il cuore. Ho voluto tentare di descrivere l’accaduto dal punto di vista della ragazza, ma non sono sicura di esserci riuscita. Il lessico semplice e poco articolato è voluto, così come le frasi brevi e le ripetizioni. Io ci ho provato.

“C’era una ragazza senzatetto che era fissa sullo Strip: era giovane, pazza e indossava sempre un vestito da Cenerentola. Una sera l’abbiamo raccolta e l’abbiamo portata a casa, in modo che Tommy potesse provare a farsela. E mentre era a letto con lui, le abbiamo rubato il vestito. Quando se n’è andata via era in lacrime, coperta a malapena dai vestiti di Tommy, e nessuno l’ha più vista lungo quella strada.” 

Sono due, uno ha i capelli biondi e lunghi mentre l’altro li ha neri sparati in aria. Fanno ridere.   
Oggi ho incontrato una signora gentile che mi ha offerto un fetta di torta. Aveva un cane che continuava ad abbaiare, ma io non avevo paura e l’ho accarezzato lo stesso. La signora è stata contenta perché dice che tutti hanno sempre paura del suo cane.   
Non so se anche loro vogliano darmi qualcosa da mangiare. Hanno un odore cattivo, non sono gentili come la signora con il cane.   
Quello biondo dice che se vado con loro non me ne pentirò, che posso dormire in un letto caldo e bere un po’ di latte. Sono tanti giorni che non dormo, ho sonno.   
Quello con i capelli neri invece ha indicato l’altro e mi ha chiesto se non somiglia al mio Principe Azzurro. Io non lo voglio il mio Principe Azzurro, ho fame.   
Ci devo andare per forza, il biondo ha detto che non è sicuro per me rimanere in strada: ha visto la polizia di ronda e pensa che mi arresteranno sicuramente se mi trovano.   
Andiamo a piedi: quello con i capelli scuri racconta di avere una bella macchina, ma adesso è dal meccanico. Loro sono ricchi, mi ha spiegato, sono figli del re, però hanno deciso di provare a vivere in mezzo alla gente normale e adesso abitano tutti e tre – il biondo mi ha detto che c’è un terzo fratello – assieme in una casa non lontana da dove passeggio io di solito. Il principe più giovane vuole conoscermi.   
Sono preoccupata, il mio vestito oggi è un po’ sporco: il cane della signora gentile mi è saltato addosso con le zampe sporche di fango e ha macchiato la gonna. Forse farò una brutta impressione sul principe.   
Siamo quasi arrivati. Il principe Vince, il ragazzo con i capelli biondi e lunghi, dice che sono bellissima e che è un po’ geloso del principe Tommy, quello che non ho ancora conosciuto, mentre il principe Nikki, quello con i capelli neri sparati in aria, continua a parlarmi bene del suo fratello minore, che è il più gentile e bello dei tre. Ho voglia di conoscerlo, va bene anche se non mi danno il bicchiere di latte.   
Siamo arrivati.   
La casa non mi dà l’impressione di un’abitazione regale, ma del resto il principe Nikki mi ha spiegato che sono in incognito perché non vogliono essere disturbati dai giornali e dai fotografi. Mi sento un po’ in colpa perché non conosco il re, ma non lo dirò, altrimenti il principe Tommy non mi vorrà più.   
Spero che abbiano un gatto, mi piacciono i gatti. 

L’interno dell’appartamento è sporco, somiglia un po’ alle case abbandonate dove dormo a volte.   
\- L’abbiamo ridotto così apposta, non vogliamo che ci scoprano! – dice il principe Nikki. E ride.   
Rimango in piedi nell’ingresso perché non so cosa fare: spero che il principe Tommy arrivi in fretta, i suoi fratelli non mi piacciono molto.   
Non c’è nessun gatto, nemmeno un cane.   
\- E’ così bello il tuo vestito! - dice il principe Vince. Non so se stia scherzando, voglio solo conoscere suo fratello.   
\- Ora ti lasciamo da sola. Comportati bene, mi raccomando, altrimenti Tommy si arrabbierà parecchio. –   
Ho paura. 

Il principe Tommy non è come me lo aspettavo: ha tanti capelli neri e mossi, molti tatuaggi e, come i suoi fratelli, non indossa abiti reali. Anzi, non indossa quasi niente a parte un paio di boxer.   
\- E’ tutta tua. – gli bisbiglia il principe Nikki, poi gli dà una gomitata.   
Non so se voglio essere tutta sua.   
\- Hey, tesoro. – mi sussurra. Credo che abbia bevuto, non mi piace. Non dico niente.   
\- Ti va di togliere quel bel vestito? –   
Ho paura, non lo conosco, non voglio, voglio uscire, voglio un gatto.   
\- Non ce l’hai un gatto? – gli chiedo. Sto piangendo.   
\- Oh, sì, ce l’ho. E’ nell’altra stanza, vuoi vederlo? –   
Annuisco. Lo seguo.   
\- Come si chiama? –   
Il principe Tommy ci pensa un po’. – Non ha un nome, glielo darai tu. –   
Mi prende per mano e mi porta in una camera da letto sporca e disordinata. Non mi piace.   
\- Aspetta. – si ferma. – Prima di entrare devi togliere il vestito. –   
\- Perché? –   
Non voglio.   
\- Il gatto potrebbe spaventarsi, e noi non vogliamo che si spaventi, vero? –   
No, non lo vogliamo.   
Mi tolgo il vestito. Non mi va che il principe Tommy mi veda nuda, però preferisco non spaventare il gatto.   
Lascio il mio vestito fuori dalla stanza ed entro. Il principe Tommy chiude la porta.   
Mi guardo intorno: il gatto non c’è.   
\- Si sarà nascosto. – dice il principe Tommy.   
Ricomincio a piangere. Ho freddo, voglio il gatto, voglio il latte che mi ha promesso il principe Vince.   
\- Dov’è il mio latte? –   
Il principe Tommy mi guarda in maniera strana. E’ scocciato, però continua ad essere più gentile dei suoi fratelli.   
\- Non abbiamo latte da mesi. – ridacchia.   
Continuo a piangere, non riesco più a fermarmi.   
Gli faccio pena, mi viene vicino e mi abbraccia. Comincia a toccarmi, vorrei che smettesse.   
Cerco di allontanarmi, ma il principe Tommy mi stringe ancora di più.   
\- Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, non sono una principessa. – dico.   
Si stacca e mi fissa.   
\- Certo che sei una principessa, Cenerentola! – esclama, poi mi spinge sul letto sfatto e sale sopra di me.   
\- Sai però che cosa devi fare per diventarlo a tutti gli effetti? – mi domanda.   
Non lo so, non m’interessa saperlo, voglio solo andare via.   
Lasciami stare, lasciami stare, lasciami stare, lasciami stare, lasciami stare, lasciami stare.   
Non capisce, non si alza, non se ne va.   
Lasciami stare, per favore, lasciami andare via.   
\- Vuoi vedere il gatto? – ride.   
No, non m’importa più nemmeno del gatto, voglio solo andarmene.   
Lasciami andare, lasciami andare.   
Si abbassa i boxer e continua a ridere.   
\- Adesso potrai accarezzarlo. – Ride troppo forte, non mi piace. Voglio andare via.   
Mi prende una mano e se la porta tra le gambe. – Eccolo, vuoi che ti faccia le fusa? –   
Urlo.   
Lasciami andare, lasciami andare, lasciami andare, lasciami andare.   
Non capisco cosa succede, non voglio.   
Il materasso è sfondato, scivolo sempre più in basso.   
Chiudo gli occhi, non sta succedendo niente.   
Se mi concentro posso vedere un gatto. Posso vedere anche mia madre. Ci siamo io e lei nel salotto della casa dove abitavo prima, c’è un gatto. Com’è che si chiama? Kitty. E’ un nome stupido, l’ha scelto mia sorella.   
Cos’è successo a mia sorella? Strizzo gli occhi, non me lo ricordo.   
Ho tanto male, non so perché.   
Stringo forte un lembo del lenzuolo, sento la mano del principe Tommy sopra la mia.   
Mi bacia, mi fa schifo. Lasciami andare, lasciami andare.   
\- Io non voglio farti male, lo sai, vero? – sussurra. Mi accarezza i capelli e me li sposta dagli occhi.   
Ho un gran sonno, gli chiedo se posso dormire.   
Non mi sente. Il letto fa rumore, ho paura che stia per cadere.   
Immagino che sotto ci sia un’enorme voragine nera. Adesso ci cadremo dentro, ne sono sicura.   
Urlo di nuovo. Se cadiamo noi cadrà anche il gatto.   
Fermati, fermati, o moriremo tutti e due.   
Sento le risate del principe Vince e del principe Nikki. Sono fuori dalla stanza, adesso entreranno e ci spingeranno nel buco nero.   
Graffio un braccio del principe Tommy sperando che si fermi, che si alzi e mi lasci andare via.   
\- Oh, sì, piccola, così. –   
Non mi ascolta, non so che cosa fare.   
Urlo ancora, mi dimeno. Voglio andare via.   
Rivedo mia madre. C’è anche mia sorella. Mia madre piange, abbraccia mia sorella, che non si muove.   
Kitty non c’è più.   
\- Mamma! – urlo. – Mamma! –   
Sento bagnato in mezzo alle gambe, non ho più male. Il principe Tommy mi crolla addosso. Ho ancora più sonno.   
\- Posso dormire? – chiedo di nuovo. Apro gli occhi.   
La porta si spalanca, entra il principe Nikki che ride fortissimo. Ha degli occhi strani, le sue pupille sono enormi.   
\- Devi andartene, Cenerentola. – dice.   
Guardo Tommy. Non si alza, fissa suo fratello e ride anche lui. Si solleva, mi bacia sulle labbra e ricade sul cuscino.   
\- Su, tesoro, te ne devi andare. –   
Il principe Nikki mi prende per un braccio e cerca di tirarmi su.   
Urlo. Non deve toccarmi.   
Voglio il mio gatto.   
Fuori c’è il principe Vince piegato a terra dal ridere.   
Mi alzo da sola ed esco dalla stanza, voglio andare via.   
Cerco il mio vestito. Non c’è più.   
\- Dov’è il mio vestito? – chiedo piangendo.   
Il principe Nikki e il principe Nikki mi guardano e ridono ancora.   
\- Ma tu non avevi nessun vestito! – esclama il principe Nikki scuotendo la testa.   
Non riesco più a respirare, sento che la voragine nera si è mossa fino ad arrivare sotto ai miei piedi. Sto per cadere.   
Aiuto.   
\- Dammi il mio vestito. –   
Il principe Vince sghignazza. – Non ce l’avevi, io non l’ho visto! Vero, Tommy? –   
Il principe Tommy sbuffa e si alza dal letto. Raccoglie i suoi boxer e prende una maglietta strappata da terra.   
\- Tieni questi. –   
Me li porge. Non li voglio, voglio solo il mio vestito. E voglio andare via.   
\- Dai, cazzo, vattene! – urla il principe Nikki. E’ arrabbiato, inizia a lanciare tutto quello che trova contro il muro.   
Ho tanta paura.   
Metto gli abiti sporchi che mi ha dato il principe Tommy.   
Il principe Vince mi strattona un braccio e mi trascina fino alla porta di casa.   
\- E vattene, troia del cazzo! –   
Mi spinge fuori e chiude la porta.   
E’ buio. Ho freddo. Voglio il mio vestito.   
\- Via! – mi urla il principe Vince da una finestra.   
Corro lontano, non so dove. Ho male ai piedi, non ho le scarpe. Dove ho lasciato le mie scarpe?   
Cado per terra, non riesco a vedere dove sto andando, mi manca il respiro.   
Dov’è mia madre? Cos’è successo a mia sorella? Dov’è Kitty?   
Mi fermo. Devo tornare indietro, ho paura che il principe Nikki faccia qualcosa al gatto.   
No, non posso. Voglio andare via. Voglio il mio bicchiere di latte.   
Qualcuno mi ferma, non so che cosa mi dice, scappo via.   
Ci sono troppe luci, fa troppo freddo. Ho fame.   
Ho paura e ho male. Sto sanguinando, ho le gambe ricoperte di sangue, non capisco da dove arrivi.   
Voglio andare via, ma non so dove.   
Voglio il mio gatto.


End file.
